


My Dearest

by CaptRocket



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Emma finds something tucked in her briefcase after a long day at work.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Plunging forward with the Fall for Unit Bravo monthly challenge for Wayhaven Monthly on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this little short featuring my MC Emma Kingston and her LI Nate Sewell. 
> 
> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy!

Detective Emma Kingston powered off the computer as she pushed herself away from her desk. Retrieving her briefcase, she stood up and began to gather files that she wanted to take home to go over before bedtime. Another night of takeout, a bottle of wine and case files would consist of her evening before she would finally make her way to bed.

 _Maybe a long bath, too. I deserve a little soak,_ she thought to herself as she zipped her bag shut.

Walking to the door, she flipped the light switch off to her office and shut the door, locking it behind her. Moving through the station, she smiled at the night volunteer and nodded her head slightly as she was leaving. 

“G’night, Detective Kingston,” she said, waving. “Hopefully it’s a quiet one.”

“I certainly hope so as well, Agatha. Just give me a call if something comes up.”

“Sure will,” the woman said as she turned back to knitting.

Emma smiled, shaking her head as she left the station building. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, she closed her eyes and lifted her head to the inhale deeply the warm, autumn scent blowing in the wind. Fall was her favorite time of year. The changing of the leaves, the feel of her soft sweaters that she loved to wear. Especially the smell of Haley’s apple dumplings and warm spiced tea. Sadly, she would have to wait until morning to get another dumpling. Emma had never fell into the pumpkin craze but a good apple dumpling with just the right amount of cinnamon was always something she looked forward to.

Taking one last breath, she pulled up the collar of her coat and made her way towards her car. 

\- - - - -

Reaching her apartment, she removed her dress clothes and changed into a pair of leggings and an oversized Wayhaven PD sweatshirt. A glass of wine and half eaten taken out on the table beside her was her evening plans, an unfamiliar classical piece playing through the speaks around her living room and her sofa covered in case files were her evening plans. Pulling the files out, she noticed a gray envelope floating to the floor, landing on her foot. Frowning, Emma lowered down to pick up it and stared at it suspiciously.

Picking up the bottle, she refilled her glass and took a sip as she studied the envelope carefully. The only identification on the envelope was her name written in beautiful calligraphy across the front of it. On the back was a red wax seal. Emma smiled as she ran her finger thoughtfully over the seal as she took another sip of wine before placing the glass on the table again.

“Oh, Nate…” she said softly as she removed the seal from the envelope, carefully so she did not tear the delicate parchment.

Her curiosity increased as she opened the envelope find inside a folded piece of parchment. Biting her lower lip, she felt her heart beat a little faster as her finger trembling to open the note. Her eyes scanning over the handwritten note. The flowing letters across the parchment like artwork on a canvas. Taking a deep breath, she bit down on her lower lip as she began to read.

_My dearest Emma,_

_I find myself at a lost of words when I need to verbalize them the most. I have discovered that when I am in your presence, I fail to put sound to my voice when I am desperately wanting to speak. You have rendered me unable to speak when I want desperately to._

_I have never felt this difficulty until now. I have always been proudful of my desire to talk with others. Communication is so important to me. Yet, when I try to speak with you, I have discovered that I cannot speak even the simplest of words._

_You my dear, Emma, have left me speechless._

_I have tried to look back over the several months since our first second introduction to discover when I became inflicted with this inability to speak to you. I think back to the many conversations we have had over the months. In your office, discussing work and assignments. Or the hours of research in the library. I can converse with you about everything except for what it is that I truly want to say._

_Even as I write this, I am at a lost. I could quote chapter and verse of poems to express my feelings. My desire and love I feel for you, but the words would not be my own. They would be from someone that is able to voice their desires, their passions. Yet, I am unable to share my feelings in my own words. For I fear that when I stare into your eyes, my mind becomes void. When you hold my hand, or in my embrace, nothing penetrates my thoughts except for the feel of your body against mine._

_I do hope that my words do not scare you for our relationship is still new. Nevertheless, these months nearly feel like an eternity when you are by my side. Every minute apart I long for the moment you are by myside once again. For your gentle touch has left marks across my body. Your voice haunts my dreams._

_I am smitten by you in a way that I am poorly confessing to you. I beg for your forgiveness if I have overstepped myself in assuming you feel the same. I look forward to your reply when you so deem one is necessary._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Nate_

Emma ran her finger across the delicate paper, tracing the flourish script of Nate’s name at the end of the letter. A smile curling her lips as she traced his name.

Since her mother reappearance after years apart her life had been turned upside down. Vampires, demons, werewolves, and a variety of other supernaturals that she had never known to exist outside of fairy tales and horror stories. Now here she was, knee deep in otherworld beings from another plane of existence and she was falling for a three-hundred-year-old vampire, Nathaniel Sewell. 

Reading the message one more time, she swiped at the tears that welled in her eyes before carefully folding it and returning it to the envelope. Standing up, she walked into her bedroom and placed the envelope on top of her dresser beside a small picture frame holding a photo that Felix had took when she and Nate was not looking. They were standing in the doorway of his library, their backs against the door frame with her staring up at him and he down at her. A simple, innocent photograph that spoke so much to her. 

A response would be needed and soon. Turning back, she walked back into the living room to look at the stack of case files that she needed to complete before returning to work in the morning. Folding her arms across her chest, she frowned. The letter would need to wait until later unfortunately and she would need to put thought into it before starting. 

\- - - - -

Nate walked into the library and smiled as he closed his eyes and slowly inhaled. The scent of fresh cut flowers filled the room. Sitting on his desk, a crystal vase with yellow sunflowers, golden poms and mums was placed on the center of his desk. He did not need to look at the card or the envelope that leaned against it to know that it was Emma that had placed it there. He knew that autumn was her favorite time of year. He knew that orchids were her favorite flower. And that she always put two teaspoons of sugar and just a small bit of milk in her tea. And that her dream vacation is to Paris to visit the museums. There were no doubts in his mind that he knew more about her than she knew about him.

Walking to his desk, he sat down and picked up the small envelope. A smile on his face as he saw the loopy curves of his name written across the front. 

_Nathaniel._

Emma was prone to using his full first name when they were alone. He enjoyed the sound of her calling out his name when she tried to get his attention. On more than one occasion he would purposely act distracted, lost in research or some other activity just to get her to call out his name. He knew it was deceptive, but he also knew that Emma was smart enough to know what he was doing. 

Sitting down behind his desk, he used the letter opener to carefully open the envelope. Her cursive handwriting was beautiful, just as she was. 

_Nathaniel,_

_You may say that you are unable to speak the words that you wish to tell me, but you do not need to even open your lips for me to know. Your soft touch. Your gentle gaze. Your strong embrace. All of these speak to me in ways that words can never express._

_I hear your unspoken words by your actions. For that holds me enraptured by you. If the time comes that you do find your voice, I will be there clinging to every word as if it were the breath that gives me life._

_When the time comes that you do want to talk, I will be there for you to listen. But I will be there to just hold your hand. Embrace you when you need it. For I am by your side until such time that you no longer require me or until my last breath._

_Forever in my thoughts,_

_Emma_

Nate gently laid the letter on his desk as he retrieved parchment and pen from the center drawer. Setting the paper down, he unscrewed the cap from his pen and looked down at the parchment. The pen tip hovering above the delicate paper as he gathered his thoughts. 

Suddenly, he began to feel his heart swell at the thought of he and Emma continuing to write letters to each other. The thought of leaving messages to each other in places for them to find. Letters of how they feel. What they think. What they want.

His eyes widened as he sat the pen down, afraid that his suddenly trembling hand would leave marks on the parchment. 

_What they want. Oh, the possibilities that could lead to…_ he thought. _This could become rather…_

Nate tugged at the collar of his t-shirt feeling the sudden warmth course through his body. He was going to need to put more thought into his next missive. Picking up the pen once again, he began to slide the tip across the parchment. A smile on his face as he wrote her name across the paper. 

_My sweet, Emma…_


End file.
